matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Remote Control (Episode 6.3)
Agent Gray: "Mr. {Bluepill_name}, the Oracle's ward, the Exile program known as "Sati" has been abducted by the General's commandos by means of a helicopter. The helicopter disappeared from our scanners with Sati aboard. It has since reappeared over the city, without Sati. Sati's signal is no longer detected within the Matrix. We are sending you to the ground position closest to the point of the helicopter's flight where Sati was last confirmed on board. You will conduct a detailed scan of the area. " location: Kedemoth Operator: "All right, they're pumping scan sweeps through your RSI. Just move around the area until I let you know you've covered enough ground for them to have a full scan. And stop scratching yourself. It makes the scan come out funny." Operator: "Right, they say they've got enough data. The sensor relay has been switched off, so you're no longer a walking radar dish. Any residual tingling sensations you feel are purely a bonus." Blue Pill: "Hell-o. You must be here about my ad. Why don't you just relax while I go slip into something more...comfortable?" Agent Gray: "Do not waste time, operative." Blue Pill: "I'll be right back. We have so much to talk about. His presence... Oh, but we'll get to that later. " Agent Gray: "The scan data obtained contains traces of an unknown transmission. A relay point has been identified. Proceed there and search the area. " Operator: "Looks like you ain't done playing lightning rod yet. Just keep moving around in there. I'll let you know when they've got the data they need. " Computer:: ERROR TRM Operator: "Looks like they got something, {redpill_name}. You can get out of there." Agent Gray: " A subsequent relay point has been found {Mr./Ms bluepill_name}. Commando programs have been detected. You will receive additional support from Agent Peace. " Operator: "I'm scanning Agent Pace... Looking good so far. " Agent Pace: "Saluti, {redpill_name}! Please take this virus from me. You will need it for your next task. " Operator: "Okay, you're going to get a virus from Agent Peace. Did that.... Oh, never mind." Louis Ocampo: "Proceed." Royce Warnock: "So, we're on the street." Operator: "You are authorized to conduct these two out of here. One of these days the Peace Agent will allow us to take her somewhere, I know just a little place .. " Agent Pace: " Ah, Sati is very important for the system, "treasure"! Its sunsets and spectacular sunrises really like the humans and help to maintain a high level of satisfaction! " Agent Gray: "Proceed to the position of the target and eliminate all hostiles." Operator: It's a bad day to be a commando. I would observe multiple targets there, * name * redpill. We're going to do our job. " Commando: "Mayday, mayday! We have hostile contact! " Agent Gray: "He'll have to find a computer nearby, Mr. * name * BluPill. Please enter the virus in the system. " Operator: Okay, now check the computer to execute the virus, and see what happens. Operator: "Okay, now check your computer for viruses, and see what happens." Computer: unknown protocol. Protocol unknown. syntax error. New navigation data received designation: HGA, HGA proceed to the checkpoint. Operator: "Huh, I wonder what combined. It seems to have worked, whatever it is. " Agent Gray: "I see you have many questions, operative. The signal that tells us we have noted before that the helicopter was flown at a distance. The virus that has turned her into their system of control is redirected to one of our helicopter landing platforms. The vehicle at this time is subjected to a careful inspection. No trace of Sati or indication on how she could disappear from our scanner was found. data in our possession at this point indicate that most likely Sati was removed from the main simulation. Since she controls some routines useful for the maintenance of the System, this removal may have harmful consequences if not corrected in time. You will be contacted when we have another job for her. Have a nice day. " *Episode 6.3 Category:Episode 6.3 Missions Category:Machine Missions (Episode 6.3)